1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synthesis of micro-porous triple-bond based polymer networks (TPNs) using acetylene gas. With regard to synthesis of a micro-porous polymer network, acetylene gas was first used as a building unit. Acetylene gas interconnects building units having iodine functional groups through coupling reaction and, by such chain coupling reaction, polymer networks having micro-pores have been synthesized. The foregoing method enables synthesis of polymer networks by coupling reaction of acetylene gas with building units having bromine functional groups, other than the building units having iodine functional groups.
2. Background Art
With regard to applications of hydrogen or carbon dioxide storage medium, heterogeneous catalyst, dye adsorption and/or photo-catalyst, a great deal of studies and investigations into synthesis of micro-porous organic based structures are currently underway. A representative one among them is a covalent organic framework synthesized by Yaghi Co. (See Science 316:268 (2007)).
Since covalent organic frameworks, which are organic structures having micro-pores without metallic components, have been successfully synthesized, various micro-porous organic structures have been able to be fabricated in massive quantities. For example, covalent triazine-based frameworks (see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 47:1 (2008)) and conjugated microporous polymers (see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 46:8574 (2007)) have been synthesized.